batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:900bv
Sorry mate but you can't create all those categories (eg.Charecters by 900bv) I'll delete them and replace them with Articles by 900bv. God of Raw([[User talk:Dog of War|''The edge of darkness...]]) 18:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeh...just writing them. 'God of Raw(''The edge of darkness...'') 18:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but you will HAVE to delete those categories. The rules are here. If you do not I will have to block you. Sorry about this.God of Raw(''The edge of darkness...'') 17:38, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I've got a Plague doctor alredy! Hes here. ''God of Raw(''The edge of darkness...'') Okay, maybe he and the PD have had run ins? That would be cool. And about the comment boxes: I don't want to do them because *I don't know how (I only recently found out how to block) *They kinda look tacky at the end of articles. CheersGod of Raw([[User talk:Dog of War|''The edge of darkness...]]) 19:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Listen, I was gfonna use File:Plague doctor 2 for a video game plague doctor. You can use the image, but you need to find a new one for me. [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw]] 19:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but I'll have to have it. I'll give you a week to change. [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 20:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I may consider knighting you an admin soon. :D ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 20:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Wanna come to chat? [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] for I am so cool :D 20:23, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I guess the rules were a bit harsh...Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 21:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Have at it. Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 20:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) it didnt go through a nomination. The community must decide on it.Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 20:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I summon thee to chat!Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 21:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello, 900bv. I saw you were a member on this wiki and I thought it would be cool if I tried it. So, you like LEGO, super-heroes, and fanon? http://legosuperheroesfanon.wikia.com/ [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']]'Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 19:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to chat? Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 19:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Nice picture of flesh graft? --Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 17:43, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I could do more. It only took 5 mins. Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 17:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) '''Dog of War '']][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 18:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) OK. I cant do Mrs Violence now but I did do my version of sliver crow.Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 18:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ]] May I see the new fleash graft? Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 21:36, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Looks good! I hope to see more of your work. Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 21:58, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Go on Skype Please Luke XD Request Hello 900bv, I've noticed that the wiki hasn't really gotten any attention as of recently and I hope to help. I know that you would immediately distrust me because you've never heard of me before but I'm an acquaintance of Dog of War from ''The Elder Scrolls Fanon. I was hoping I could help transform the wiki into an attractive setting and make it more like the modern fanon wikis of today as well as requesting a spotlight. I already have a redesign of the wiki prepped and I can't wait due to the release of The Dark Knight Rises tomorrow in Australia. Can I, reluctantly, be granted with administrator status on the wiki? Thanks, Nanosoldier 13:19, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Logo It's actually the exact size. Doesn't need any modification though I'm considering softening the edges to give a less rougher outline. Nanosoldier (talk) 15:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, if you have any time, can you please go on chat whenever you're on. Thanks, Nanosoldier (talk) 15:53, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Heading Template I redid the heading template, I hope that's okay with you. -- [[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] [[User_blog:Regular Guy|''I can do those things. Cause I'm Batman!]] 21:35, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Please read this blog. It concerns this wiki being an afflicate with my wiki. COMING THIS OCTOBER 10TH, EVERYTHING CHANGES! ITS THE 4-PART SERIES FINALE OF KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS! 01:44, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Need A Conformation... Hello 900bv, I just wanted to double check something. Would it be okay to make a ''Justice League ''film as my Dark Knight television series progresses? I believe I heard that XtranormalGeek would make one, but I just wanted to be sure. Thanks in advance... <>Sleeping<>With<>The<>Fishes<> (talk) 01:19, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki updates Hey 900, I've been wanting to ask you about this for quite some time but, it kept slipping my mind; could we please update the background and wordmark. Not only do I feel we should update our look, but we should also update our community guidelines. Add some simple policies to go by and so on. Since we have a small number of user here now, I think it'd be best to start the policy creations up now before more and more people emerge. Policies like: ''No bad words, blah blah blah, no taking art from another artist without crediting them (e.i. fulling out an official source template on the image's page), no spam (obviously), blah blah blah and so no. If you are unaware, there is a Logo Creation Wiki which dabbles in creating wordmarks, backgrounds, and favicons. Please take this into consideration because I am sure most of the users here feel the same. -- 23:11, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Admin Request Can I be an admin? King wiki (talk) 19:31, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Deleting wrongly placed photos Can you delete this photo? King wiki (talk) 02:50, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Actors on this wiki Exactly WHY are actors not allowed on this wiki? Just curious. King wiki (talk) 07:11, November 28, 2016 (UTC) =Joseph-mazzello-01.jpg= Could I recommend my film, Batman: Gotham Guardian for featured article. I hav put great deal of effort in to it and many people like it. If it isn't nominated, that is okay. I was just wondering. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 11:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC)Doc Nygma Hi. Can you give me a hand with Future Batman please?FeralG5 (talk) 09:13, August 29, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 How do I become an admin? FeralG5 (talk) 05:31, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Is it fine if I borrow some of your original characters in a TV show?Coolot1 (talk) 20:21, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Earth 15 I'm new to this fanon wiki and I would just like to know that, Can I write a series about Earth 15? It would be great if you answer. Nightclaw 6000 00:42, September 29, 2017 (UTC)